Many mobile computing devices, such as smartphones, determine current location. Cloud-based systems can provide location-based service based on analytics collected from locations and location updates of stations. Some services are reliant upon accurate locations, a need met by known Wi-Fi locationing services.
However, hackers will try to disrupt pristine data collections by injecting poisonous data. This harmful, false information can cause undesirable results, such as fraudulently generated financial offers.
What is needed is a robust technique for detecting locationing network poisoning attacks in Wi-Fi based locationing. A technological problem exists in that, without the identification and exclusion of poisonous location data, systems that are dependent upon reliable location data and analytics will have degraded performance.